A device with the features of the preamble of claim 1 is known from DE 19540992 C2. This discloses a device with a base face and a side wall. At least two rotatable spindle threads are let into the base face and at least one is let into the wall. The pitch of the spindle threads increases when viewed in the conveyance direction, with the result that the mail items are drawn upward.